


Fireworks (A Wincest Independence Day)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Beach Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex, girl!Sam, top!John, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and John are on a case at the beach. Sam doesn't want to Hunt. He just wants to sit back and enjoy the fireworks with his big brother and his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks (A Wincest Independence Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late guys. I thought I posted this yesterday morning, but I accidentally hit the save as draft button, so it didn't actually show up :( 
> 
> This was written for Anna, who had this request: Maybe something with watersports. John Sam and Dean have a case in a new town and decide to make Sammy into a girl for the day. Maybe it starts to gain an advantage in the case but ends with them fucking her into oblivion. And, of course, your usual dirty talk would be phenomenal.
> 
> If shower sex counts as watersports—and I totally think it should, if only for the sake of completely filling the prompt—then this fic follows the prompt completely. Hope it's what you wanted, Anna :) 
> 
> Side note: even though Montauk is in New York, I just used it as a monster name. They aren't on the east coast for this one. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage incestual sex between two boys and their father. Sam is thirteen in this fic. It also contains crossdressing and rough sex. Read the tags before continuing. If you don't like, don't click. Simple. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Can we at least stay for the fireworks?” Sam pleaded. “Please?”

As much as John wanted to say yes, he couldn’t. They were going to the beach for a reason, and the Montauk wasn’t going to hunt itself. “We can’t,” he said, willing his son to understand.

But, of course, they were two sides of the same coin and Sam’s stubbornness won out. “You never let us do anything fun! It’s the Fourth of July, Dad! We should be having a barbeque and playing in the water and watching the fireworks, not hunting some monster that might not even exist.”

“It exists.” He was adamant about that much. Bobby wouldn’t have passed along the information if it wasn’t valid.

Sam was furious. “That’s not the point!” he said.

John wasn’t in the mood for this. Three days had passed since they’d been put on this Hunt, and all they had to show for it were a few teenage girls with tiny teeth marks on their legs from the reported monster. “Now isn’t the time for this, Sam,” John scolded. “We can talk about it later. Right now, you have to change, and Dean and I need to gather the weapons. Get dressed and meet us outside in five. We’ll finish this discussion in the car.”

Sam glared, but he didn’t argue this time. He turned around abruptly and stalked off to the bathroom to change his clothes. The door slammed behind him and John sighed. It was hard sometimes, dealing with Sam. He rubbed his hand over his face to clear it and continued loading up his duffle.

“He’ll come ‘round,” Dean whispered.

John knew he was right, but he also know that Sam was stubborn, just as stubborn as him.

“We all set?” Dean asked.

John nodded. “Yep. Let’s load it up.”

Dean flung his duffle over his shoulder and followed John out of the door to load it into the Impala’s trunk. Dean didn’t say anything the whole way, but John knew that he was secretly wishing that he’d said yes to them staying for fireworks, which just made him feel all the worse.

He climbed into the driver’s seat and watched as Dean got in beside him before he started the car and turned up the music, waiting on Sam.

As much as he hated it, Sam had had the best plan out of all of them. He was small for thirteen, and with his baby cheeks and long brown hair, the only gender defining characteristic of his was his clothing. Teenage girls being attacked on beaches by a relatively harmless monster pretty much forced their hand. They needed bait, and Sam was the only girl for miles that both Dean and John would trust to have their backs.

“What the hell is taking him so long?” John grumbled.

Dean shrugged and tapped along with the music, unconcerned. Sam was doing what he always did: angering their father.

Three songs passed before the motel room door opened, and Sam walked out. Both John’s and Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight. He was wearing a skirt, but it wasn’t just a regular skirt. It was one of those ones that was higher on one side than the other, showing just a peek of his bare thigh through the sheer fabric. Smooth legs without a speck of hair—but that was just _Sam_ —were long and tan, ending where legs met strappy white sandals over toe-painted feet.

John didn’t know where Sam got the top, but if he was the father of a real teenage girl, he would have marched Sam right back into the motel room to change. As it was, he was having a hard time not doing just that. The straps on the tank top—what little there was of it; it was much too small to be considered a shirt—were so thin that they were practically nonexistent, hanging too low over his pecks, and too high over his naval.

Everything. _Everything_ was a the same baby pink shade of his too full lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean said.

And John would have to agree. Even angry, John could recognize just how stunning his son could be, especially when he dressed up.

Sam climbed into the back seat, brooding the whole way, his lower lip jutting out just enough to have John wanting to suck it into his own mouth.

“You ready?” he asked.

Sam refused to look at him. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Good.”

* * *

It was horrible.

The Hunt went about as well as expected when using one of their own as bait. Sam was injured, and Dean and John were freezing cold and breathing hard, sopping wet from the ocean.

“You okay?” John asked his boys.

“Peachy,” came Dean’s sarcastic reply.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I’m fine.

“How’s the leg?”

Sam shrugged. “Just a small bite. Won’t even need stitches.”

John nodded. Good. Hopefully, that meant that the damn Hunt was over and he could get some rest.

“You’re sure it’s not poisonous? I mean, I’m not gonna spout a tail or something, right?”

Dean laughed, but John answered seriously. “No,” he said. “You’re gonna be perfectly fine. Can you walk?”

Sam nodded.

In their quest for the Montauk, they’d ended up quite a ways away from all of he people celebrating their independence on the beach. The area they were in was abandoned, leaving the entire horizon to them without interruption.

“Beautiful,” Sam whispered, watching the sunset.

John couldn’t agree more. He sat down on the beach to watch the array of colors in the sky, surprised the he _wanted_ to stay and watch. It wasn’t usually like him to notice these things.

He felt Dean’s hand on his neck, shivers crawling down his skin at its slow descent. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, John pulled Sam down on top of him and nuzzled his neck. He could feel a slight tremble running through his child, and it made him all the harder knowing that it was _need_ making his son shiver at his touch.

Sam turned his neck to capture John’s lips, and John knew that when Sam pulled away, his lips would also be cherry flavored. He slipped his tongue inside his son’s mouth, and ran his hands down his front until they slid under his skirt, stroking his bare thigh.

He trailed up, up until his fingers brushed the smooth confines of his son’s erection. Sam let out a whimper and John couldn’t take it slow.

He parted his youngest son’s legs and turned him around so he was straddling him from below, and dove forward to take his mouth again. He felt Dean pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off, so John broke the kiss and let him.

Dean captured a nipple into his mouth and suckled, lathering it with tiny licks and nips that had John’s cock hardening in minutes.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Sam cried, not liking being ignored.

But John wasn’t coherent enough with his son’s mouth on him to be able to answer.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean said while he switched to the other side, not wanting to leave that nipple unattended. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you. Aren’t you, Daddy?”

John nodded, eyes closed as his cock twitched with every movement of Dean’s skilled mouth.

Then the sensation was gone.

Cold air took brushed against his still-wet nipples, and when John opened his eyes, it was to see Dean paying Sam’s the same amount of attention.

John had known the tank top was riding too low. Dean had pulled it just a half-inch down to expose his brother’s rosebud nipples, the shirt now soaked with Dean’s spit from mouthing at them.

“Get him ready, Daddy,” Dean murmured, pulling him from his shock.

John brushed his hands against Sam’s thighs again, this time watching the thin grains of sand fall from his fingers. There was no way he was prepping his son when he was this dirty.

“Dean,” he called.

“Yes, Daddy?”

John sighed in disappointment when his cock gave another twitch, obviously not on board with having to leave.

“We have to go.”

“What?! _Why_?” Something akin to realization dawned on Dean’s face and hand him looking around him for a threat.

“It’s fine,” John soothed. “We didn’t get caught.”

Relief turned to confusion. He was still playing absentmindedly with Sammy’s nipples, pinching and prodding them while his brother writhed in the sand, gasping with pleasure. John was sure he hadn’t heard a word.

“We have to go,” he repeated, holding up his hands to show Dean the sand covering them and then gesturing to his own clothes.

“Dammit,” Dean said, disappointed. Sand covered nearly every inch of him from his stint in the ocean, the traitorous little grains clinging to him, ruining their fun.

“C’mon,” John said. He fixed his shirt back in place and adjusted his erection so he could walk semi-comfortably. “We have to shower.”

* * *

This was, in John’s opinion, a much better idea.

Hot water pelted rigid muscles, relaxing them instantly, while two sets of hands rubbed him clean. He turned to the side to play with Dean’s mouth, licking into him and pulling at his lips while he let out guttural sounds of arousal that had John’s cock flaring back to life.

Then a tight heat enveloped his cock, causing John to buck in surprise. He looked down and watched Sam’s lips wrap tightly around him, practically gliding up and down his rigid shaft, and _holy fuck_ the suction.

John groaned and canted his hips, pressing further and further down Sam’s throat, and his boy just hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations through his cock and up his spine.

“Fuck, Sammy,” he panted as Dean’s mouth came back down on his nipples, doubling the sensation. “Fuck.”

He could feel it, rising inside of him, Sam’s mouth on his cock, Dean’s latched onto his nipple, could feel the tightening of his groin with a warning that he was ready to shoot.

Sam could obviously feel it too since he pulled back, gasping, a thin trail of spit still connecting him to John’s cock.

Not one to hold back, especially after being denied an orgasm, John growled and lifted his son off of his knees and held him against the wall, two fingers pressing roughly into his hole, making sure he was stretched enough to enter.

He was.

John parted his legs and lifted him higher until his hole was pressing lightly against John’s cockhead, a trail of precome spreading against his perineum as John teased him, and then he waited.

Sam squirmed above him, trying to sink down on his father’s cock, but John held tight, enjoying the whimpering moans Sam let out at him.

“Please,” Sam asked. “Please, Daddy.”

“All you had to do was ask,” John said. With one hard pull, Sam dropped down on his cock, tight heat surrounding him in an instant. Muscles rippled around him as Sam’s hole tried to adjust itself to the intrusion.

John didn’t let it.

He thrust in hard, fucking himself in and out of Sam, loving the low sobs that started in his throat whenever he hit _just right_ and caught his prostate. If anything, it made him want to thrust harder, faster.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Sam moaned, arms coming up to circle around his neck to hold himself in place. He tried to use the leverage to bounce himself on John’s cock, but John wouldn’t stand for it.

He held Sam’s hips tightly against the wall, making him take whatever John wanted to give him. He pounded into his son, abusing his little hole as his thick cock was forced in and out of him at the pace John decided to set.

“ _Please, Daddy._ ”

John ignored him and kept fucking, feeling his orgasm rise again inside of him.

Sam sobbed as his prostate was repeatedly stimulated by the rough treatment. John knew he could feel every inch of his cock inside him. With only the preparation of their usual morning festivities, Sam was being stretched to the point of pain. But from the look of his leaking cock, he was getting off on every inch of the large shaft thrusting inside of him.

“Tell me,” John grunted as he fought to keep the pace and not shoot his load. “Tell me.”

Even through the hiccupping sobs, Sam heard. “Please, Daddy,” he begged. “Please come in me, fill me up, please. Want it— _hic_ —want to feel your come in me. Want it to drip— _ah! Daddy, harder_ —drip out of my hole, Daddy, please. Please, can you— _aaaaaah_ —can you do that for me, Daddy? Can you— _oh—_ stretch my hole so big that— _fuck_ —that I can’t keep it in? Please?”

Sounded like a plan to John. He pulled Sam in brutally, forcing his cock in as far as it would go and held it there while Sam squirmed above him.

“Please, Daddy, please.”

John chuckled and slid out of him.

“ _Nooooooooo_.”

He held Sam tight as he left the shower, not even bothering to make sure Dean turned off the water before he tossed Sam on the bed, still sopping wet and naked, his cock bobbing and twitching at the coolness of the air.

“Dean, dry Sammy off,” he ordered when his son came into the room, two towels in hand.

Dean complied. He wiped the scratchy towels over his brother’s skin, taking care to tease the sensitive parts until he was moaning a litany of _pleaseDeanDaddyplease_.

John took his own towel and dried himself off, not removing his eyes from his two boys. One of these days, he was going to see whether it was possible to get himself off on just watching the two of them.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Sam screamed when Dean’s mouth enveloped his cock, suckling the head for a moment before pulling off.

John reached into Sam’s duffle and pulled out a dress that John knew he could get off fucking him in. It was strappy and flowy with tiny little flowers that would make him look even younger than he was. The skirt of the dress was much too high and it would show off his round ass perfectly, especially while it rode John’s cock.

“Enough, Dean. Lay on your back, legs off,” John ordered.

Dean did as he asked. His cock stood hard and proud, precome dribbling from the head in a way that made John want to forego his plan and suck down his son’s cock. But then Sam moaned, want and need in the sound, and John knew just what to do.

“Put it on,” John told his youngest, not bothering to watch while he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up Dean’s cock.

John could read Sam’s glare in the action. His youngest loved to be fucked hard and fast with the minimal amount of lube possible to keep him from tearing. In his mind, Dean’s cock would be much too slippery.

John just smiled and added more lube, loving how small he looked in the tiny dress. His cock hardened even more with the knowledge that this was all for him and Dean.

“Sit on his cock,” John ordered his youngest.

Sam gasped at the words and did as he asked, even going as far as to lift his skirt so John could watch his hole stretch wide over the thick cock. Dean slipped in easily, and John gasped. After the fucking in the shower, Sam was nice and open for his brother’s thick cock, much to Sam’s chagrin.

“Ride him.”

Sam complied. He lifted his hips, pulling off of Dean’s cock just enough to drop back down. Even if the stretch wasn’t there, the angle stimulated his prostate enough that Sam was obviously enjoying it. So was Dean, if the gasps and moans were anything to go by.

John readied his own cock, rubbing a sizeable amount of lube over it. They hadn’t done this many times before, but when they had, it had definitely been pleasurable.

With a hand to Sam’s back, John stilled his son’s movements. He pressed two of his thick fingers into Sam’s hole next to Dean’s throbbing cock, his hand disappearing under the his son’s dress, and both boys moaned at the stretch. John left his youngest alone for the most part, preferring to toy with the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean gasped at the press of fingers, moaning a litany of curses.

Two fingers became three, and neither of his boys could help but squirm with the need to come. Then wouldn’t, though, until John was done with whatever he had planned.

By now, Sam had it all figured out, and was right on board.

“Please, Daddy,” he begged, the tears in his eyes spilling over, dripping from his cheeks to soak into this clothing. “Please.”

“Tell me,” John said again. He loved hearing his boy beg for him, telling him exactly what he wanted.

“Want to feel you, both of you inside me,” he started. He tried to lift his hips on Dean’s cock, but John held him in place. He couldn’t have that until he was a good boy for Daddy. “Want you to stretch my hole,” he continued, sobbing now with need. “Please, Daddy. Can you please fuck me, both of you? Can you stretch my tiny hole until it hurts because my daddy and my brother are filling me up? Please, Daddy, can you both stuff me full of your come so that it’s leaking out of me, stretched open so that I can’t even hold it in if I try? Please, Daddy, please, please. Please. Please.”

John smiled and lined himself up, rubbing his cockhead over Dean’s exposed shaft before sliding in nice and gentle beside his eldest. Sam’s hole was like a vice grip. If he’d thought his boy was tight in the shower, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. The muscles of Sam’s hole quivered with every inch John forced inside of him. Sam screamed, but John continued, pressing deeper and deeper until  he was as far as he could get.

“So full,” Sam mumbled, limbs going lax. His ass was up in the air, dress riding up his back so that John could see fully his exposed ass stretching wide around two thick cocks. Sam rested against his brother while Dean ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“Such a good boy, Sammy,” Dean murmured. “Being so good for us.”

Sam sobbed again. “Please, Daddy.”

John knew what his baby wanted.

He pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside and then thrust in steadily. Sam screamed again and Dean groaned at the feel of John moving against them. He did it again and again, steadier each time until Sam was loose enough for him to thrust freely.

John relished in the fluttering heat of his son’s hole stretched wide to accommodate the cocks inside of him. He could feel Dean’s smaller thrusts in time with his own and couldn’t help but feel proud of his son for helping to further Sam’s pleasure. John grabbed hold of his son’s dress for leverage as he fucked in hard and deep, feeling Sam clench around him, canting his own hips into the movement.

John felt the twitching of the muscles around him as Sam came into his dress with a scream.

He fucked his youngest through his orgasm, angling his cock as best as he could so that his head rubbed against his boy’s prostate, sending burst after burst of come shooting between them.

Even when Sam’s muscles went lax, John continued thrusting, working toward his own orgasm. It was right there, just out of reach.

He felt Dean spill into Sam’s channel, flooding it with come that made John’s cock slippery as it continued filling his son, fucking him hard, jarring him with the movement.

“’S too much,” he heard Sam murmur. “Too much.”

John stilled immediately. “Do you want me to pull out?” he choked, holding at bay the urge to continue.

“ _No_ , no, no,” Sam protested. “Please, Daddy,” he sobbed. “Come in me, please. Wanna feel it. Please.”

That was all that was needed to set John off. His groin tightened and come shot from his cock straight into his youngest’s hole, so deep that John was sure he could feel it in his stomach.

It was Dean’s turn to yell this time as the twitches of John’s cock brought out another burst of come from him.

Panting with the effort it had taken to satisfy his two boys—and himself, most definitely—John pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt his youngest by stimulating his oversensitive prostate. He could feel Sam wince once his head was removed, but he was outright trembling when John lifted his hips off of Dean.

Come spilled from his boy’s gaping hole and dribbled down his thigh. John was about to go to clean it up when he heard his son’s contented sigh, and he remembered that this was what Sam had wanted.

He covered him instead with the skirt of his dress and spooned against him, John on one side, Dean on the other. Sam’s eyes closed, exhausted, and John smiled at the sight of his son so fucked out and sated. Still, there was something else that Sam had wanted to do.

“Hey, Sammy,” John whispered, nudging him awake. “You still want to see those fireworks?” He could hear them going off in the distance, and he was sure that they could at least catch the finale.

Sam shook his head. “Already saw them,” he murmured, falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy yourself? Comment and kudos to let me know :) 
> 
> The next Holidays with the Wincesters fic will be up on July 12th to celebrate Pecan Pie Day! Yay! Tune in then :)


End file.
